rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnathan Zaran
Johnathan Zaran is a human male character played by the user Saint Altime. He is one of the few surviving members of the Zaran family and has a history involving numerous professions ranging from settled farmer to world-scouring bounty hunter. He is currently located in Ardougne serving in the military. Biography Beginnings Johnathan Zaran was born in Ardougne to a loving mother and father in a working class family. His father was a blacksmith and his mother was a baker. He spent his summers in the blacksmith shop, building weapons for others while his father spent every spare cent they had sending him off to school in hopes of him becoming a scholar. This continued until he was a man of 19, with a medium build and a shaved face. It was then he became engaged to a woman named Isabel whom he had started dating when he was 18. His parents died that same year, and the will gave Johnathan enough money to buy a small farm just outside Ardougne. Vandals A few months passed by and he left for the market to buy flour when he returned to find his house burnt to the ground, his crops destroyed, and his fiance's slain figure charred along with his possessions. He found his sword, a family heirloom his grandfather named Midnight, and tracked the vandals to a small camp of bandits several miles away. With anger and raw hatred in his eyes, he ran to the camp, slaughtering each of the foul men who dared cross him. He was nearly done with the bandits when he came across the leader, an evil smirk in his eye. They clashed swords, fire raged from the camp's shattered lanterns as they locked, arrogance and hatred fighting like madmen. The man did an uppercut that cut against Johnathan's left eye, nor piercing it, but slashing the nerves surrounding it. Johnathan slashed with such force against the man's steel sword that it shattered in front of him, and he was pierced through the heart by Johnathan, who wept at all that had happened. With the sound of hooves and footsteps approaching at the wildfire he had started, he fled from Ardougne, for he had stepped outside the law to avenge his wife. Drifting He walked from there to Camelot, a broken man with nothing but his sword, which he allowed to drag along the ground, blood slowing dripping from its blade. It was there he found the local pub and was hired as a barman, supplied with clothes and a cot to sleep on. It was then he crafted his armor, a mixture of adamanatite, steel, and iron. He also crafted his boots from steel, using money earned as the bartender. He moved on from Camelot, known as a sad, angry man, who rarely talked to anyone and wept to himself on silent nights. He traveled from Camelot to Catherby, getting a job as a hand aboard a ship sailing for Port Sarim. When he arrived at Port Sarim, he left the ship and walked to Falador, where he started an expedition around the world. When he was in Taverly, he encountered a poster of a wanted man and found himself tracking the man down, a fiery hatred for criminals and bandits alike. He tracked the man down, bringing him to justice and getting experience in bounty hunting, a profession he soon took up full-time. His trips catching criminals led him near and far, to almost every corner of Gilenor. Starting Over He has since joined the Ardougne military, burned all previous records of his life and become a blacksmith. He hs participated in some way in every single major battle of Ardougne since then, and was there on Queen Elizabeth's deathbed (the floor). The crest he wears on his cloak and breastplate (Bandos symbol) is his family crest, the thought-to-be-extinct Zarans. Back Again After moving up the ranks to being Thane of Yanille, Johnathan set off to far off lands to investigate leads on possible family members. His search was in vain and inconclusive so he returned to Ardougne and was made a Sergeant in the military. Trivia *Blind in his left eye from a tussle with bandits *One of the few remaining Zarans *Leads the Zaran family Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male